


meant to be a flame

by ifreet



Series: bottle it up [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues from 'started as a flicker.'</p><p>For the prompt "breathe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	meant to be a flame

Ben woke to a shifting, sighing sound. Morning must be breaking in Chicago, though here the room remained dark and shadowed. He turned his head towards the source of the sound. Ray shifted again, his head coming to rest on Ben's shoulder. He dipped his head down, nuzzled into disordered, still damp hair that smelled of Ben's own shampoo. On Ben's other side, Ray slept on, breaths deep and even.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Ray murmured, and he felt the slight apologetic shrug. "Backwards jet lag."

"I don't mind," he replied honestly and equally quietly. He treasured every minute spent with them, regardless of the hour. He could almost resent the need to sleep while they were here. "Gives me a chance to practice wallowing."

Ray caught the laugh behind his teeth, but either the noise or the shake carried through the mattress was enough to stir Ray, who rolled over to rest warm and solid along Ben's side, arm thrown over Ben's waist. They waited, still, for a moment, but Ray soon settled back into deeper sleep.

"He was exhausted before the first plane." And of course Ray never slept on planes -- at least, not since the hijacking.

"Work?"

He felt Ray move, guessed that his hand now lay atop Ray's, fingers brushing his wrist. "Something like that," he evaded. Ben assumed he wanted to let Ray tell it himself, whatever it was, and respected his discretion. He curled the arm that lay under Ray up, pulled Ray closer and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. Ray hummed, shifted, and settled, his breaths slowing. He seemed to have curbed his restlessness -- or at least found a position that better suited a return to sleep. Ben lay back on the pillow, warm and happy and surrounded by all he loved, and he smiled.


End file.
